Why?
by cyle
Summary: Why are we always the last to realise what is obvious ... when it concerns us!


Disclaimer: Well, actually, as it happens, … it isn't mine. It's all JK's.

Further Disclaimer: Drat it! I've done it again! This one-shot belongs to Fred et George (genii if ever I've known any) who have also written an excellently hillarious -or hillariously excellent, as you wish (sorry poor attempt at being witty)- story called "Parfois, les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux". Check it out. Polish up your french ; )

_**Why?**_

Why was she obliged to finish her work at the last minute on Sunday night? And why was it that she had not finished it before? Why? Well, because, once again, she let herself get distracted by her two irresponsible best friends. Oh yes, it was easy for them, they had much less work than she had and, in any case, they really couldn't care less about some of their lessons.

It would be unfair to say that they didn't work. They did. But only the strict minimum. Which was extremely frustrating! They had good marks just by keeping themselves to what they were asked to do! How brilliant they could be if they just put a bit more will into their work. But their philosophy was that they only had one life and that spending it nose stuck in a book just wasn't an option. She'd often thought of telling them that precisely, if they only had one life, they should start preparing their future, but she had never spoken. She knew very well that, one way or another, Harry would look at her and, without speaking one word, would make it quite clear that his future was already rather precarious. Which, she conceded, was a rather realistic point of view. But that was not sufficient reason not to work! A bit of hope never hurt.

At any rate, Hermione was convinced that the only reason that Ron and Harry even bothered to get her out of her books was merely to fell less guilty of being the world's greatest lay-abouts. Of course, she was their friend, she wouldn't doubt it for a second, but the fact remained that she wasn't as fun-loving as the two of them. She did not possess Ron's talent for biting remarks and generally make people laugh, nor did she have Harry's leadership and quiet charisma. They had much more fun together. Harry needed a laugh and Ron liked making people laugh, after all, he remained a Weasley. Yes, they probably laughed a lot more when she wasn't around. Great good it will do them!

However, what rankled her more than anything, was that she enjoyed it when they tore her from her books. She liked their silliness, even if she rolled her eyes. She liked hearing them laugh and laughing with them. In short, she loved them. Both of them, just as much, if somewhat differently.

Harry was her brother. Sometimes her elder brother, sometimes her younger brother. He needed to be loved, even if he would have denied it under torture. There wasn't much he would have admitted even under threat of death, actually. He was exceptional. Much greater than what wizards already thought of him. But he wasn't their hero. Heroes wanted everlasting thankfulness and glory. Harry loved, quite simply. And he wanted people to love him, Harry. Just Harry. Hermione got on with him just perfectly. They agreed almost always and had a mutual understanding, save, perhaps, the few boy vs. girl differences.

However in a completely different set of ideas, was Ronald Weasley. He certainly was not her brother! And that was a stroke of luck because if she had had a brother with whom she got on with as well as Ron, her parents would probably have quickly committed suicide with the anaesthesia they used for gum operations. Ron and Hermione did not understand each other, that much was clear, and could not stay half a day, if not less, without having exchanged a few heated words. Ron would have liked a bit of glory and it was thoroughly irritating to see him strive to get attention. Especially since, if he just let himself be himself, he would realise that he was also an exceptional person. But, oh no, the last of six Weasley boys felt overshadowed by his family and his best friend. He therefore, in simple Ronald Weasley psychology, felt the need to show off and talk utter nonsense. In short, Ron Weasley was in every way the opposite of Hermione Granger. And she was most definitely in love with him. Because, evidently, love was never obvious.

So, to put everything in a nutshell, how could a tall, good looking, and moreover, funny guy like Ron Weasley be even remotely interested in a bushy haired bookworm like Hermione Granger? That is the question. The poor Gryffindor prefect was waiting with morbid patience the day she would find that her favourite red head had found himself a gorgeous, funny and exceptionally feminine girlfriend. He liked pretty girls. He only saw pretty girls. Not walking encyclopaedias.

Hermione?

Well, speak of the devil! He had just appeared in front of her, in the empty classroom she had found. And he had the cheek to come bother her when she was in the middle of emotional crisis because of him? Well, he was in for it.

What do you want, now? she growled menacingly.

Which was rather unreasonable of her because had come in ever so quietly and spoken her name with uncertainty.

Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. See you later, then, he said turning away.

Wait a minute, she had _not_ finished taking her revenge.

Well, you have bothered me now, so you might as well tell me what you wanted!

Which was utterly untruthful, she had just finished her homework. But she wasn't going to tell him that, was she now? He turned back to her. She also noted that Ron's ears had started turning red, sure sign of an upcoming argument. Then again, she did talk to Malfoy with more amiable tones.

I don't feel like talking to you anymore. I prefer coming back when you don't sound like Snape, he replied coldly.

Ladies and gentleman, the match begins.

If you came here to insult me you can very well go back to where you came from!

Damn! Wrong answer.

Well that was exactly what I was about to do! It's you who is talking to me, which is not my fault! If I go without answering you're just going to repeat how ungallant and impolite I am!

One point for Weasley.

Since when does that bother you?

Since I got really tired of hearing you repeating it day after day!

Good! Because I am really tired of having to remind you! Maybe something that has finally entered your brain!

A bit vicious. It wasn't as if Ron was completely stupid. He was stupid, but not completely.

There you are! Something else to be proud of! You can't say that all those millions of books you read since the beginning of the year weren't useful!

It's somewhat worrying that it took me millions of books to make you understand something!

Maybe you're just incompetent when it comes to masculine psychology!

Because you think psychology would work with you? It takes brains to possess psychology, you know!

To use it too!

At this point, she stood up and faced him. His ears were undeniably red, now and a good part of his face too. Hermione was sure that the expression on her face couldn't be of the most endearing either.

For reasons that forever escaped her understanding, she loved the rows she had with Ron. He had the most excellent come backs and sometimes she found herself laughing at night remembering their fights. Just like she could find herself crying. He could be particularly nasty too. But at the end of the day they were always friends. It was invigorating to have a bit of action from time to time. Ron always gave her that.

I can't waste my time trying to understand how your brain works!

Then why do you bother repeating the same things a hundred and fifty six thousand times!

Because it's the only thing that works with you! Just like a dog!

She noticed that he was losing concentration, which annoyed her very much. It was much less amusing when he didn't put his whole will into it. But Ron's eyes kept repeatedly darting to Hermione's desk.

Well you'll never understand dogs. Lucky you preferred that stupid cat.

Oh no, Crookshanks stays well out of this. Hermione opened her mouth to give the most biting comment she could think of but unfortunately, or rather, fortunately, she never got the chance. After all she would probably have regretted it all her life if she said that at least she had bought her cat.

You weren't working, you were writing a letter. Who were you writing to? asked Ron suddenly.

What on earth was he on about? Hermione looked at her desk. A blank piece of parchment, an old open letter which must have fallen from her bag. Indeed, it did look as though she was answering a letter. Of course, that was not at all the case, but that was not the point.

How does that concern you?

It concerns me because it seems that I have disturbed you in the most important thing in the world and it seems to simply be an not-even-started letter! I think I have the right to know what's so important that I can't even get a decent answer for one little question I wanted to ask you!

Hum…on one hand it was a rather egotistic observation on Ron's part, but in a realistic optic, considering he was one of her best friends, it was a valid question.

Well, war is war. Strike where it hurts.

I was writing to Victor, if you really want to know.

One point for Granger. Ron pulled himself to his full height, which was, Hermione admitted, quite impressive and his face became bright vermillion.

You still write to that git?

He is not a git! You don't even know him!

Oh, what a disappointment! I have nightmares about it! The only thing he knows is Quidditch and you don't even like it! What's the point?

He could talk, Mister I-have-a-figurine-of-Victor-Krum!

I have every right to be friends with whoever I wish! I like Victor! It's none of your business!

Slight hesitation on the Weasley side. Some of the red had disappeared from his face and, for just a moment, Hermione thought she had seriously hurt him.

You…you like him? Wow! That's a bit much! He can't even say your name! I suppose he loves you too?

Wait a minute. She had never said she was in love with Victor.

Yeah! He tells me so in every single one of his letters! Why? Jealous? Would you prefer he wrote to you?

Maybe saying he was gay was not very spiritual, but it certainly had results. Ron backed away from her as if she had slapped him. He stared at her for one or two seconds then took up the argument with a vengeance.

Jealous? Pfffff…certainly not. The guy is an idiot! He walks like a duck and you can't even understand a word he's saying! Anyway, Trevor may be infinitely more good looking than me but I am definitely a hundred times better than Vicky!

Hermione didn't bother to know which comment was less pertinent, taking appearance as an argument, or the fact that he found himself ugly.

And, whether he loves you or not, it's certain that he could never love you half as much as I love you!

Uh! Was that a slip of the tongue or she had misheard surely or was that really what she had heard!

What?

A very small and startled "oh" came from Ron's lips and he started looking everywhere except towards her. His ears were no longer red. Actually, he seemed to have lost his circulation in his head if she judged by the ghost white of his face.

Well, um… hehe…Not that I'm not enjoying myself but I'll leave you to your letter! Said-he in a falsely bright voice, awkwardly swinging his arms. Well I'm going! Bye!

He pivoted on his heels illico presto and fled to the door. Hermione, who had momentarily frozen, took sometime to realise that she absolutely refused to see him leave the classroom.

Wait, Ron. Wait!

He stopped and only half turned.

Well…really…it's just that…I'm busy! I've got potions homework and all that, and feed Pig and… got to go! He stuttered and darted to the door.

Hermione purely from instinct, took out her wand closed the door in his face and locked it. Ron let out a desperate cry and none the less tried to open the door.

Hermione, open this door!

Ron, I think…

You think absolutely nothing! Open the door!

Ron, it's…

OPEN THE DOOR! He screamed, his voice going high scale which was not very natural, while still vainly twisting the door handle.

Hermione, uncertain, stared at him wrestling with the door for a good five minutes. Then, Ron finally seemed to understand that he would not escape without her consent. He let out a deep sigh and let his head fall against the wooden door.

Fine…No, it was not a slip of the tongue. Yes, it is exactly what I feel. Yes, it is perfectly true. No, I was not planning to tell you. Now will you please open the door so that I can be at a safe distance before you start laughing?

Hermione could understand all the words that he was saying and yet something still seemed to escape her comprehension. She merely continued to stare at his back, her wand raised. She wanted to see his face. Why didn't he turn around?

Are you going to open the damn door?

Ron's aggressive tone had the merit of bringing Hermione back down to earth. She finally understood what he was saying to her and no she was not going to open the door.

Why would I laugh?

Ron gave a mirthless laugh.

Why? Why! She's asking me why. Great…

He gave another sigh and hit his head against the door before facing her. Well, facing her was maybe too generous, leaning against the door and fixing the ceiling was more accurate.

I'll tell you why you will laugh. Because I am a poor cretin, in every sense. I am not the worst student, but I am very far from being the best. You think I am incredibly unfunny and you think I'm a greedy pig. I have no tact, no diplomacy. And talk of diplomas, it is a fair question to wonder whether I will get mine without your help, and you know that. So, if you consider, why would a young girl as intelligent and talented as yourself not laugh at the so romantic declaration of love from a complete mental retard such as I. I find no reason. So you will laugh at me and on top of it all you most probably won't ever want to be alone in the same room as me, in case the perverse primeval man that I am should aggress you. So, now, open the bloody door.

Hermione could not believe it. She, who moments ago was despairing persuaded that he would never love her had, just now, heard him express just about the same fears as she. Never in her life would she have believed he had such a bad opinion of himself…

But… but…

Don't even try, Hermione. It's alright. Once again I have been to stupid to shut my trap. Don't worry, I'll survive… I'll try not to mutilate your boyfriends…Victor or some brilliant and promising Ravenclaw, I presume. Anyway. Everything's fine. OK? Open the door.

But, Ron, listen…

Open the door!

No! Ron, I…

Open. The. Door. I want to leave! Open that blasted door before I have a heart attack. For Christ's sake open the door!

He probably wasn't joking about the heart attack. The poor boy was completely tense, his face ghostly pale. He couldn't possibly believe what he had just said?

O…okay, whispered Hermione.

She cancelled the spell and Ron quickly opened the door with a sigh of relief. He gave her a last short but heartbreaking glance and disappeared into the corridor.

But I love you too! screamed Hermione.

No. She couldn't possibly have said that could she? The fact that the sound of Ron's running feet had stopped was proof enough. A moment later there he was in the door. Hermione looked down at her shoes.

Excuse me?

Hum? Oh, nothing. I thought you had…

Hermione! What did you just say?

You're not deaf. You must have heard! She growled.

But it isn't even true! Why did you say that?

How can it isn't true? How would you know?

You just told me you loved Vicky! You can't love me too!

I didn't say I loved him. I said I liked him! Huge difference!

Oh, yeah?

Yep! You like Harry! You often feel like snogging him?

Blood seemed to be circulating in Ron's head again, all of a sudden. Hermione wondered why, when she suddenly realised the full impact of what she had said.

Because you often feel like kissing me? asked a non-plussed Ron.

Hermione backed as far as possible and turned around.

Go away! You have stuff to do. Leave me.

Hermione…

Go away! I know that you make it seem as though you love me and I know that you don't like me like…that. I'm not funny!

What are you gibbering on about?

You…you and Harry are always together and I know you have much more fun without me, otherwise you would be with me more often.

Surrealist. This was completely surrealist being here and telling him everything she had feared for so long.

But Hermione, you always tell us you want to do your homework! We just leave you to it. It has absolutely nothing to do with being less fun! That's completely wrong! You're talking gibberish!

He seemed sincere.

You only like pretty girls.

That's wrong too. I like beautiful girls too. And you are beautiful…

She spun around. He had only realised she was a girl last year and now he said she was beautiful. Nobody had said that. Except her parents but that was biologically obliged. And Victor. But the fact that Victor thought she was beautiful was nothing compared to what Ron Weasley thought.

Who, at this moment was scratching his neck in a self conscious manner, bright red again.

I never would have thought…I'd tell you that, he said with a nervous laugh.

You don't believe it do you?

Of course I do! I think it a lot. But from there to telling you…

He gave her a bashful smile and looked away. She understood perfectly what he meant. It was embarrassing admitting those kind of things. But how gloriously happy she was now! He thought she was beautiful! He just said she was beautiful! And Ronald Weasley was not renown for his acting skills.

Smiling stupidly, she stared at him. He was so adorable, his face bright red and with his ginger hair falling into his eyes.

He brought his head up with a jerk, catching her red handed spying on him. She quickly turned her eyes away but not before she saw the malicious smile on his face appear.

So…hum…if I've understood correctly…you sometimes feel like…kissing me? Asked he his voice divided between hope and amusement.

Er…well, yes. Sometimes, she murmured.

Oh. And does that happen often?

Sometimes.

Say, about…

Could she really answer this question? Did she even want to? No, not in the least. Not if it was for nothing. But, she had come this far, why not take the risk?

Well, I would say…ten or twelve times…

From the corner of her eye she saw immediately his disappointment. Admittedly that wasn't a lot, for someone who is meant to be head over heels over you.

Well, that's…

…since this morning, she added, looking at him dead in the eye.

Oddly, this slight precision cheered him enormously. His eyes widened in surprise and he swallowed difficultly but quite clearly he was overjoyed.

Wow, that's a bit…excessive, especially seeing how 'attractive' I am.

Stop saying that. You're gorgeous, she protested, immediately going red.

Really? Well…

She didn't dare look at him but she knew very well that she had pleased him. Hermione wondered why. He couldn't be stupid enough to not realise he was gorgeous? Then again, she never believed she was pretty and yet…

They stood there quite a while without talking, on each side of the room, pointedly avoiding each other's eyes.

But…er…isn't that a tad obsessive?asked Ron finally.

I know but what can you do? she said hopelessly.

Completely ridiculous. This beating around the bush was so pointless and so…them! Dreams of prince charming on a white horse could go to hell. Her's was ginger and stupid, so?

Well, ye see, I read somewhere…because I do actually know how to read, you know, he assured, nodding his head.

She laughed and shook her head. He _was_ completely stupid.

Anyway, I read somewhere that the best way of getting rid of obsession is to … exorcise it. Yeah, that's it, said he, his face vermilion.

Exorcise…he wasn't…surely…he was offering to…holy cricket!

She risked a glance at his mouth. Very, very tempting, as usual.

You…you're saying I should…kiss you?

Yeah. I'm ready to sacrifice my first kiss to you.

His…She didn't doubt it, but she never would have believed he would admit it and offer his first kiss to her.

And the second, if you need it. Maybe even the third, said he pensively. And eventually the fourth and fifth.

She found it extremely hard not to laugh. He himself seemed to find himself very silly. That's why she loved him.

And the sixth and the others, she asked with malice.

Well, I am your best friend you see and I'll do anything to make you feel better. This illness mustn't prevent you from living normally. My mother always says you must conquer your demons.

And if I never recover, what will you do?

Shit! Stupid, stupid thing to say. They hadn't even kissed and here she was talking about forever. Very suave. Give a big hand to Hermione Granger. And she always complained about Ron's lack of tact…

Ah! That's your problem! I can easily live with that. I'm a very generous person, with my friends. So if you can't get rid of this debilitating habit, it is entirely your fault if we find ourselves at a hundred and fifteen years old elevating sheep, to make enough Christmas jumpers for our children and grand children, answered Ron, washing himself of all responsibility.

This time it was too much. She burst out laughing. She talked of forever, he talked of children.

I'll think about it.

Good.

Another silence. They were drifting from the real matter at hand. However she couldn't work up the courage of reminding of her aching desire to snog him right there and then, but she couldn't exactly pounce on him. Even if the idea was appealing.

So?

So…what?

Well, my offer?

He seemed completely confident. Which was remarkable, after all, because knowing him as well as she did she knew he wasn't. But it was…alluring.

I think it is an excellent idea, she murmured, without meeting his eyes none the less.

Good. Well, tell me when you want it.

She nodded. Now! I want it now! This instant! More than ever! But how on earth could she say that to him? Girls do not ask boys to kiss them on a regular basis!

Unless, of course, you would like an immediate choc treatment.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. Incredible! Impossible! Ronald Weasley, who never understood human motivation even with an hours lecture, had understood her dilemma. Well fancy that…

Why not?

Where she had found sufficient air to say that was beyond her ken. Ron, who seemed to have been hit with a full body bind curse during the whole interview, suddenly found his powers of locomotion again.

You're sure? Because things are going to change, you know?

I know, but it's what I want.

Slowly he came towards her. Her timidity zone was screaming at her to look anywhere but at him but somehow Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him. He had a little smile she had never seen before and his eyes twinkled. It was…fascinating. And it was quite definitely towards her that he was walking.

However I will always be stupid…

I know.

And you'll never make me like work…

I know.

I'll always eat too much…

And I'll always tell you not to…

I know.

Half way there.

I won't discover tact in five minutes.

I know. I won't stop writing to Victor.

I know, he sighed. But I'll always think girls are pretty… And I lack in subtlety too.

That I know.

He was right in front of her.

We'll still fight.

I know…I like fighting with y-

She couldn't help a yelp of surprise when he took her by the waist.

I do too…

I'm too small.

He's going to break his back trying to lean down that far!

I'm too tall.

She raised herself on her toes but it was quite futile. He laughed. She blushed and averted her eyes.

Hey, he whispered and cupped her face in his hand.

He must have bended over somehow because now his face was very close.

Don't worry. I'm flexible.

She could feel his breath on her lips.

Can you hear? she asked, immediately regretting it.

What?

Er…my heart.

Nope. Mine's too loud.

Oh.

She had the distinct impression that her brain had abandoned her. He always managed to do that somehow. Hermione Granger, who was always in control, loved the effect he had on her.

He tightened his hold on her waist bringing her closer to him. Through the thin school shirt the heat of his hand was somewhat distracting.

Ready?

Ready.

He leaned and she closed her eyes.

Sure?

He was so close she could feel his lips brush hers.

Sure.

Dead sure. She'd never been so sure in her entire life! She knew he had taken his time and kept on asking questions so that she could change her mind but mainly to make her impatient. She could play that game too, just he wait and see!

However the completely overwhelming sensation of Ronald Weasley's mouth against her own, soon drove the wicked plan she was elaborating in her head.

She had heard that being kissed was great. Obviously she had been misinformed. It was the most mind bogglingly sensational thing that ever happened to her. She even regretted not having tried it before. Viktor wouldn't have minded but would Viktor have had the same warmth and gentleness Ron had? No, and at any rate she never had wanted to kiss anyone else. Where on earth did this klutz find such talent?

Hermione suddenly realised that she was still standing stiff as a pole, her arms at her side. Very inviting. She pushed Ron's hand away from her face, and, ignoring his surprised cry, put her arms around his neck, pulling herself as high as she could possibly go. She noted with satisfaction Ron's obvious approval. He took her in his arms and pulled her even closer. He ended the kiss and looked into her eyes.

You…you cured?

Far from it.

Great.

He leaned to kiss her again, a shorter but much more intense kiss. Then again…Then followed a series of heart stopping kisses, more passionate the one from the other. And, Hermione realised, he was opening his mouth a bit more every time. Knowing full well where this was leading to, she promptly followed his initiative. She couldn't really think properly and for once was acting purely by instinct. She therefore had no shame at all with the sound she let escape when she first felt his tongue explore her mouth. Of course, it was well out of her mind to protest and she soon joined in.

When their tongues met for the first time, she felt she had been given an electric shock. Instinctively she slipped her hand into Ron's hair and prevented him from ever stopping this kiss. This was one she wanted to continue. She tilted her head to give him free access just in case he wanted to do any further exploring, which, judging from his eagerness, must have been on his mind for some time.

The exceptional sensation that she had felt when he'd first pressed his lips against hers, was a laugh compared to what she was living now. And to think that she spent ten years of her life thinking this was utterly disgusting. She had no words to describe the euphoria she felt with him pressing against her, his hands running up and down her back. His hair was just lovely to touch as she had imagined it was. And he kissed…well! She'd always thought it would reflect his character. Clumsy and shy. But his sensuality was breath taking. Hermione finally realised something.

Ron's head snapped up when she started laughing. Even with his hurt and mortified expression, Hermione couldn't stop sniggering.

You taste sweet, she said mockingly, and somewhat breathlessly.

Ron's face split into a guilty smile.

That would be the dozen of Weezbeez that I ate.

He seemed just as breathless as she was.

Probably. That also explains why my heads spinning.

Were you writing to Vicky?

Ron!

She let her hand fall on his shoulders and looked at him with an expression of mild indignation. He wasn't going to talk about Viktor now, was he?

I want to know…

Do you really think it's time to…

I want to know!

It's none of your business.

'Tis now!

Mind boggling how such an innocent sentence can send you reeling." 'Tis now". So, he believed he now was her boyfriend. Which, to be fair, was a pertinent conclusion judging from the kisses they'd just exchanged. However, Hermione, who only quarter of an hour ago, had believed that getting so much as a kiss on the cheek was a lost cause, couldn't quite put her mind around it.

Normally, if she had been a normal teenage girl with a normal teenage boy she would probably have collapsed in shock. However, this was Hermione Granger confronted with Ronald Weasley. They both had enormous (if not too much) strength of character, and it was easy to foresee that they would not form a couple of dreamy lovers ever whispering tender nothings to each other all day long.

Fine, fine! But this really is not the time!

And it is not the time to laugh either!

It is not my fault if you insist on dying diabetic!

You don't need to laugh though!

They now stood apart and were now eyeing each other in a not so amiable way. It was probably the first time was sure without the shadow of a doubt that their row would have about as much impact on their relationship as the screams her mother made, telling the heroines of horror movies not to go down to the basement.

Were you writing to him, yes or no?

I won't tell you!

She stuck her chin out and very pointedly walked to her desk. She knew perfectly well that Ron was on her heels. He was as stubborn as she was at times.

Come on! I want to know!

Why does it bother you so much?

Because I want to know if you really feel it's more important to write to him than to talk to me.

She stopped so suddenly he walked into her. She'd forgotten that bit of conversation.

You're self-centred.

Did you kiss him?

Ron!

You kissed him!

No! It's obvious that I've never kissed anyone, isn't it!

Frankly, no…which is very suspicious. I'm sure you kissed him!

NO!

I don't believe you.

She started walking again with a growl. Idiot Weasley! He never listened to anyone!

Were you writing to him Hermione?

She didn't answer and started packing her stuff.

Her-mo-ninny!

Hermione slammed down her Transfiguration book and spun to face him, hands on hips.

Stop being an idiot!

Answer me!

No, I was not writing to him, she said with forced patience. I said that to purposely annoy you. Happy?

You're just saying that to shut me up!

NO! she lifted her arms in frustration.

Why did you want to annoy me?

Because I thought you didn't love me and so I took my revenge!

That's stupid!

You're stupid!

I've been trying to tell you that for the last half hour!

You. Irritate. Me.

Youtoo! Good thing you're prettier when you're angry! He growled leaning on a desk with his arms crossed.

Hermione looked at him slightly stunned. Now that had been a genuine compliment. As random as it was. She burst out laughing, which did nothing to improve Ron's mood.

And you're taking the piss, on top of it all!

You're so adorable when you look like that!

He eyed her with false menace, trying very hard not to smile too. Hermione shook her head and stepped towards him, sliding between his legs. He immediately put his hands on her hips, without ceasing his murderous glare. He had an excellent idea, sitting there. She was almost at his height.

You don't scare me.

I see.

She smiled and grabbed him by the collar, bringing him closer.

You're wrinkling my shirt, he said distractedly, seemingly more interested in Hermione's mouth.

It goes with your ruffled hair.

OK.

She would probably have laughed if kissing him hadn't seemed a better option. He pulled her towards him and kissed her with a contagious enthusiasm. She could have spent the rest of her life pressed against him, playing with his her and caressing his neck just for the sake of feeling him shiver.

They must have spent quite sometime in this position when a sudden flash of light interrupted them. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes as if the answer could be read there somewhere. And it may be true. They both thought of exactly the same thing. That blasted Creevey's camera.

They turned their heads simultaneously to face the young culprit with all their gusto. However to their great astonishment, that although the camera was indeed Creevey's the person behind it was not. The person behind the camera was none other than Harry Potter, their best friend, supplemented with a very wide machiavelic smile, and eyes that sparkled with malice.

Furthermore, to the great despair of the new lovers, behind the camera and Harry Potter stood the whole, entire and complete Gryffindor Quidditch team, the Quidditch commentator, Ron's roommates and Colin Creevey himself. As if it could somehow change their embarrassing predicament, Hermione slowly and with dignity backed away from Ron, while he straightened to his full height ( which she had to admit again was considerable).

So, let's check the chart, said Lee taking a paper from his pocket and looking very professional. The winner is… well, well. Harry! Just one day off.

Ha! I knew I possessed the Third Eye!

You must have cheated! protested Fred. It's impossible!

Certainly not! How the hell did you want me to cheat? I won, story closed!

Not fair…I was so close! sighed Ginny.

After that it's me, I think. Honestly, Ron's so stupid he should have waited till after Christmas. Now he has to buy her a bigger present, said George, shrugging his shoulders.

Ah! That explains a lot! growled Angelina.

Oï! What the hell are you lot on about? Ron exploded.

Far from being humbled by the young man's outcry, the newcomers turned towards him, all smiles.

I was looking for you…and I finally found you! And I went to get Colin's camera so I had evidence to prove I won, explained Harry matter of factly.

Yeah, so he ran away with a camera, and we followed him, knowing of course his great passion for photography! added Dean.

But, I say, it is unfair, Seamus complained…

You put bets on us! Ron interrupted, incredulous.

He turned to look at Hermione, looking for some support. However she was quite speechless from shock. Not only had she just kissed Ron Weasley but now the whole bloody school was going to know about it! Not that it mattered to her but they hadn't even talked things over yet! She didn't even know if she could hope to be his girlfriend. She would die of shame if Ron had merely wanted to help her.

Look here, Ron old chap, don't tell me you're surprised by all this, said Fred with a sigh.

It's been obvious for a long time that this would happen. We just put bets on the dates! added George.

And here's the winnings, said Lee stuffing a bag of gold in Harry's arms.

Well, we're heading off and since you're the winner, we'll leave you to the love birds. You'll tell us later, said Ginny.

How emotional…our baby brother…

…has become a man!

The twins quickly disappeared before Ron could have a go at them. The rest followed, laughing their heads off. The eventual plan of destroying the camera quickly disintegrated since Harry's hands were now empty.

You! Explain! barked Ron pointing at Harry menacingly.

Hermione soon lost track of the conversation. She understood vaguely that Fred and George had proposed a bet on the fate of their little brother because, naturally everyone in Gryffindor, and even the rest of the school, including new and old and those who weren't even born yet, _everybody_ knew that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger would end up in each other's arms. It was just a question of when.

Hermione was totally mortified. Had they been so obvious? How could it be possible? Why hadn't she been able to figure out that Ron was in love with her? This was ridiculous! She knew everything, how could she not know that!

Does it bother you? asked Ron, who's anger had ebbed away.

Aha! That was a very pertinent question. She hadn't thought of it at all. Harry was there best friend and Hermione certainly did not want to see him annoyed or hurt. It would have been extremely inconvenient if he did not approve because there was absolutely no way she could choose between her friendship with Harry and her love for Ron. But she had to know. It was therefore with a certain amount of dread that she waited for his answer.

Which turned out to be derisive laugh.

I'll take that for a no, Ron grated.

Why in the world would it bother me? I must confess that your charm does not leave me cold but really you're just not my type, Ron. So sorry.

Ron and Hermione started laughing too. Harry had been rather depressed since last year's events, which was understandable. Seeing him in such good mood, even on their behalf, was relieving.

And then it's me we call stupid, sighed Ron glancing at Hermione.

Harry laughed even harder then without a warning threw the purse at Ron. Although Ron was no Seeker he caught it with ease.

We forgot to mention that the money goes to the lucky couple. Consider it an early wedding gift, he winked at them.

But…

No! no buts. George and Ginnywere adamant. And Fred is even more adamant that he is not going to let you have another moment of intimacy for the rest of the year if you refuse. Think about it! Although, he'll probably do that anyway.

Ron glanced at Hermione. It would not be very wise to underestimate the skills of life disturber that Frederic Weasley possessed.

In the unlikely event that you would want to see other people, I'll be in the common room, losing a game of chess spectacularly to Ginny.

And without further ado walked out of the room.

Hermione was the first to stop gawping at the door. Ron, holding the purse was looking at the space Harry had been standing in with an air of great perplexity. However it took him little time to feel Hermione's stare.

Well then, he said turning his head. I missed something there. But since it's not the first time I don't understand what is going on I'm not going to worry about it, he added a smile spreading on his face.

She smiled too and came closer.

I suppose we should go back now. It's very perturbing knowing they know what we're doing.

Dead right.

But it's your fault if the door was open. I closed it.

Very funny, said Ron, grimacing.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Come on let's go and be humiliated.

Wait I have one or two things to tell you first.

Really?

Absolutely, she said motioning him to come closer with her finger.

His grin widened and he leaned towards for the third time that evening.

A good half hour later they were making their way to Gryffindor common room, hand in hand.

Hermione?

Mmmmm?

Are we…

He stopped suddenly, looking sheepish.

What is it?

Well…I was wondering…during your treatment do you consider that…we're going out together?

Visibly asking this question had been painful. And, quite frankly Hermione was impressed he found the courage to do it because she never would have! She therefore stood there staring at him wonderingly even if the answer was painfully obvious.

I know it's a stupid question, but then I am stupid, he said bright red.

It is not a stupid question and you are not stupid, Ronald Weasley.

He raised his eyes hesitantly.

So, I'm your…boyfriend?

Well, considering passed events, it would be silly to say no, wouldn't it? she said chidingly.

He started laughing and bent down to give her peck on the cheek.

Only children ask that sort of question therefore it must be concluded in the same childish spirit, he explained seeing her puzzled face.

She laughed and slapped playfully on the arm.

Well, it was simpler when we're children. People were put together from the start!

Good thing my mental age never went further than ten, ay!

She laughed again and took his freckled hand again. When they came to the Fat Lady, Hermione remarked that she was looking at them oddly, as Ron gave the password.

What's wrong with her?

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Ron shook the question away and entered the common room. And froze.

Ron, what…?

During their absence, the hangings had been replaced. To Hermione's horror, someone seemed to have seen fit to put up as decoration large photos of the couple unrestrainedly kissing. Granted the photo was superb, and Hermione would have found it stunning, if it hadn't been for the slight detail that it was her on it, kissing Ronald Weasley.

Harry really has a gift for photography, hasn't he? said Fred bounding up to them.

Can you see? There are different stages! Colin really has a knack! Rad! added George, coming from the other side.

I hate you… the lot of you, murmured Ron, horror struck.

With the exception of two, the whole Gryffindor common room burst into laughter. Hermione desperately sought out Harry. The star Seeker shrugged his shoulders sympathetically, laughing. Hermione knew very well that he had not foreseen this use of the photo he had taken, it wasn't his style. But he was going to regret taking it in the first place, you wait and see!

Butterbeer for everyone in honour of our little brother! proclaimed Fred.

And his charming partner who is very courageous indeed to kiss him with so much zeal! added George kissing her on the hand and bowing.

An improvised party, and, may we add, completely pointless as it was stupid, was initiated in the tower. It was a reason like any other, and if she had not been in the limelight she might have enjoyed it. But for the moment she and her partner of martyrdom were still in the doorway looking on the scene in complete astonishment.

Hermione, there is something I forgot to mention, in that long list of cons. I knew I'd missed out something important, said Ron suddenly without looking at her.

Which is? she asked, watching Dean and Seamus making a banjo.

I've got five brothers and a sister who are going to make our lives ruddy hell from this day onwards… while believing they are being nice.

Aha…indeed. If you had said that before I might have refused.

Too late…

I'll be cured faster.

Damn…

She smiled and went on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Which did not go unnoticed by the twins. They were therefore toasted another time. This was completely stupid. But it was better to laugh than to cry. They therefore decided to join the festivities.

Later, Lavender and Parvati were pestering for a good quarter of an hour to know if he kissed as well as it appeared on the photo, a question Hermione did not deem dignified enough to answer. She rolled her eyes and looked in Ron's direction, who was being besieged by Fred, George and Lee, who all seemed to be giving more advice than it seemed possible for a human brain to absorb, let alone Ron Weasley's. Why did she have to fall in love with him? A Weasley. A red head, very noticeable in a crowd. With, in his blood the very same genes which produced the Weasley twins, a phenomenal occurrence of Nature. It would have been so much simpler if it had been a bright and promising and mostly unremarkable young Ravenclaw.

Ron turned his eyes towards her and gazed at her. Why? Well, she just wasn't made for a simple life, she'd discovered that in first year in the girl's bathroom at Halloween. And, furthermore a studious Ravenclaw could never have kissed with the same passion as the Gryffindor who was gazing at her tenderly now.

But that, however, neither, Lavender, neither Parvati was ever going to know. They were much prettier than she was but Ron Weasley was hers. And lo and behold she who dares steal him away from her.


End file.
